El poder de la Resistencia y el arte del Persuadir
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: Las cosas que uno gana al aceptar la derrota, ante la persuasión y tú falta de voluntad... Blaise lo sabe mejor que nadie. ¡oh, que bien se siente el dejarse ganar!


Camino contorneando sus caderas a un ritmo bastante sensual, un ritmo que aceleraría el pulso a cualquiera que fuera hombre y se jactase de serlo.

La vio acercarse así, tan… provocativa, sexy… no lograba encontrar un calificativo lo bastante sensual que le diese tregua.

La batita de seda que delineaba su figura delgada y estilizada, se movía a cada paso conforme los movimientos de su dueña… y esa maldita bata, la misma que él le había regalado hace ya un tiempo, la misma que tan, tan bien le quedaba… iba a ser su perdición.

Carraspeo quedamente, y voltio la vista a los documentos de su escritorio. No hacía falta levantar la mirada para saber que ella se acercaba, podía olerla en el aire, que se llenaba del aroma a gardenias lentamente.

Tenía la vista fijamente pegada a los papeles, pero no leía absolutamente nada de lo que ahí había. Ella estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a sus espaldas.

Los suaves rizos le hicieron cosquillas cuándo ella se inclino un poco por sobre su hombro para leer lo que hacía. Y cuándo hablo, el calido aliento le golpeo en el oído, causándole escalofríos.

-Blaise…-lo llamo en un ronroneo, que le erizo la piel.

-¿Mh…?-musito, mientras cerraba los ojos con placer, al sentir los bien formados y redondeados pechos de ella presionar en su espalda.

-¿Ya terminas?-pregunto, mientras él ahogaba un jadeo en la garganta.

Solía tener muchos puntos heterogéneos, pero el de la oreja, lo mataba… y ella acababa de rozar sus labios fríos y húmedos, precisamente en _esa zona_.

-Ya casi…-respondió, con la voz ahogada. Ella sonrió, perversa.

-¡Oh, Blaise!...-mmm, su voz había sonado tan… tentadora.-… no seas tan fanático, anda, acaba con eso ya…-sugirió con un tonito lleno de promesas.

-Falta poco para acabar…-contesto él.

-Llevas con eso todo el día…-protesto ella. Él estaba por contestar con un "termino y voy contigo", fue una lastima que la frase muriese en sus labios.

-Acabé.-dijo en un hilo de voz.

¡No podían culparlo, hermanos de la **Ancestral Fraternidad de Machos Dominantes**!

Eso había sido golpe bajo… ¡penalti, por falta en el área de juego!

Aún podía sentir todas sus extremidades cosquillear por la negra jugada de la chica, que haciendo uso de sus expertos y traviesos dientes, había mordisqueado su lóbulo izquierdo.

Ya lo había advertido, esa zona en especial era su perdición.

Cerro los ojos y trago con dificultad, cómo hombre condenado a la horca.

La chica a sus espaldas, casi se pone a bailar la danza de la victoria… pero debía guardar la compostura, al menos durante unos minutos más. Pronto, él caería… fue la idea que cruzo su mente, mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Llegaron a una habitación, finamente decorada en colores plata y ocre, con una enorme cama en medio, cubierta de doseles y sabanas de seda negra. Cada detalle, hasta el más pequeño e insignificante, tenía la firma del chico moreno de ojos verdes:

**Zabini Made in Slytherin®.**

Él se quito la capa, relajándose después de horas sentado en la oficina.

-Creo que deberías tomar unas vacaciones…-opino la chica, mientras tomaba la elegante capa de entre las manos del chico, para colgarla en el perchero.

-No puedo hay mucho trabajo y, además, Malfoy me mat--…-se quedo pasmado al ver que ella se quitaba la bata, dejando a la vista un precioso conjunto de encaje rojo.

-¿No crees qué combina perfecto con las sabanas?-pregunto con expresión inocente, y de no haber sido porque la conocía a la perfección, o porque ella no hubiera ocultado ese tonito cínico, se lo habría creído.

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban… mejor dicho, cómo una parte especifica de su anatomía, ubicada al sur de su ser, se tensaba.

Ella medio sonrió, al verlo parado en mitad de la estancia como estatua de piedra… aunque estaba segura, en estos momentos ardía como lava de volcán. Se sentó en la cama con movimientos lánguidos, apoyando las palmas en el colchón, mientras lo miraba fijamente con una ceja alzada (más del estilo de él, que de ella misma), y una sonrisa sugerente.

Observó el agitado movimiento de su pecho (cuyos músculos marcados y definidos la volvían loca, y que ahora desgraciadamente, ocultaba la camisa), debido a su rápida respiración. Las facciones crispadas de su atractivo rostro, síntoma de que se debatía entre dejarse vencer, o ganar la partida.

Y, cómo buena niña que era, decidió darle un empujoncito…

-Amor, luces tenso…-dijo, parándose de la cama, y caminando hacía la cómoda tomó un frasquito de aceite de lavanda.-Ven, te daré un masaje…

-¡No!-exclamó él con, _casi_, pánico. Pasando la mirada de la chica a la botella llena de un líquido espeso color lila.

Aunque la idea del masaje era bastante tentadora… era un terreno muy ventajoso para la chica.

Por unos instantes, escasos segundos, se sintió frustrada. Pero tenía, _debía_, llevar acabo su plan. Lo había estado pensando durante toda la tarde después de que se enterara, y no se le había ocurrido otra manera, la verdad es que la noticia le había dejado lo bastante impactada, cómo para tener la mente en blanco. Si no era así, ni idea de que forma…

-¿Seguro?-pregunto, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama. Él lo dudo por un momento. Después, pasando el nudo de la excitación que se había atorado en su garganta, asintió tontamente con la cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras destapaba el frasquito, liberando su agradable aroma, y tomaba un poco de la aceitosa loción, untándosela en las piernas.

El chico se comió el movimiento con los ojos, deseando ser esas manos, ese aceite… ¡al diablo, la próxima, ganaba él!

En tres zancadas exactas, llegó a su lado, tomó el frasquito y lo arrojo lejos de su alcance, ignorando la protesta de que era regalo de su suegra. La tomó por la cintura, y la beso con pasión, inclinándose un poco para recostarla sobre el colchón. Devoró con sus labios con ardor, mientras colaba su lengua vivaz y exploradora por su boca entre abierta; mordió sus labios carnosos y rojos, succiono y lamió.

Sintió las manos pequeñas y frías acariciar su nuca, colarse por debajo de la camisa y arañar su estomago, espalda y pecho. Pronto ella se había desecho de la estorbosa prenda, y se había separado de sus labios hambrientos, para mordisquear la piel morena de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con deleite, y liberó un gruñido de satisfacción.

Un movimiento rápido y ágil, y ya se encontraba de espalda al colchón, con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre él, barnizando la piel canela de su pecho con la lengua. Delineando cada uno de los trabajados músculos de sus abdominales, con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos, en un contraste entre salvaje y tierno, pasional y tímido. Qué de tímido no tenía nada, cuándo las hábiles manos llegaron a la bragueta del pantalón, liberándolo de este con rapidez pasmosa. Mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda, y las piernas (¡oh, benditas piernas, culpables de su rendición y debilidad!).

Cambió de posición al sentirse completamente desnudo, atrayendo a la chica hacía sí, y presionándola ligeramente con su cuerpo, subió lentamente las manos desde sus piernas, pasando por sus caderas, ascendiendo por el vientre, el pecho… ¡bingo! Las puertas al paraíso, pensó al llegar a la cima de sus protuberantes senos, a los que acarició, por sobre la tela del sostén, mientras su lengua se dedicaba a acariciar los tres lunares que tenía reunidos en la base de su cuello. No había mejor música para sus oídos que los jadeos de la chica. No había mejor cuadro para su vista, que la imagen de ella así… con el cabello alborotado, los labios rojos y semiabiertos (por dónde se liberaba tan codiciada melodía), las mejillas encendidas de excitación, los ojos cerrados de placer…

¡Oh, jamás se cansaría de ver esa escena!

Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la espalda, en busca del maldito broche, y en un parpadeo, el sujetador estaba al otro lado de la recamara. Besó, mordisqueo y mamó de sus senos, haciéndola jadear, gemir y gritar. Llevó su mano libre a la húmeda entrepierna, acariciándola por sobre las bragas.

La chica se arqueaba, contraía y expandía, deleitándose y gozando de las íntimas carisias que su marido le propinaba. Desesperada por lo qué su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, se abalanzó a los labios de Blaise, mientras apresuraba la mano del chico (que se entretenía bastante por _ahí_ abajo), y entre la suya y la de él, se deshicieron de la última prenda que los separaba.

Se coló por entre sus piernas, disfrutando de la cercanía, antes de unir sus cuerpos, fundir sus almas y entrelazar sus corazones…

_¡Oh, que bien se sentía dejarse __ganar…! _

El lento vaivén ya no fue suficiente para calmar la pasión que les quemaba, aumento el ritmo de sus caderas.

Fuera, dentro, más adentro, y nuevamente fuera…

Los corazones galopaban de manera sincronizada y desenfrenada, a un mismo compás, para después parar por unos instantes, instantes que parecieron siglos.

Instantes en los que sus cuerpos se vieron embargados por el placer más grande y supremo, que invadía cada célula de su ser y llenaba sus vientres, haciéndolos explotar. Instantes en los que se sintieron completamente plenos.

Y durante esos instantes de éxtasis y apogeo, ella le susurro dos palabras, dos palabras que cambiaron su vida. Que lo descoloraron y sorprendieron.

Y es que lo más lógico hubiera sido un "_Te quiero_"… o un "_Te amo_", pero jamás, ni es sus más locos sueños, ese momento tan sublime terminaba con un:

-"_Estoy embarazada_".

Su rostro pasó por diferentes etapas, que si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, le hubieran parecido cómicas. Primero, abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran, mientras su boca formaba una graciosa y perfecta O; después, los entrecerró y oprimió los labios; por último, volvió a abrir los ojos (que se habían vuelto sospechosamente brillantes), y una radiante sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

Quería decir tantas cosas, tantas, que las palabras se acumulaban en la punta de su lengua, empujándose unas a otras, luchando por que una saliera primero, que sólo pudo decir:

-Me encanta no tener poder de resistencia, y que tú seas una experta en el arte de persuadir…-de haber podido, se hubiera dado de topes en la pared. Ella le sonrió con ternura y amor, sonrisa que él correspondió igual, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo, otorgándole un beso que lo mando de paseo por las nubes. Después de mirarse uno al otro con amor por varios minutos más, se acomodaron para dormir.-Sólo espero que si poseas el don de la paciencia, porque yo soy una experta en el manejo de la manipulación…-murmuro antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. La expresión de Blaise se mezclo entre el pánico y la felicidad, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa surcaba sus labios, y también cayo dormido.

Ya se preocuparía por eso luego…

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer (y las gracias se multiplicarian si me dejasén un Review xD). Es mi segundo fic, así que espero les haya agradado. **

**Y cómo decidi no ponerle nombre a _la chica_, puede ser cuálquiera de ustedes lindas mías ;) (una fantasia de todas nosotras :P)**

**Saludos a todos, y nos leemos!**


End file.
